A Sudden Disappointment
by SweetDiversion
Summary: Kyon x Haruhi. Kyon as always is completely stupefied of Haruhi, but then why is he disappointed on such a moment. Why is he disappointed? What is he disappointed about?/ Chapter 1 /


**AUTHORS NOTE: **I do not own this anime/manga

or any characters in it. BUT I WILL SOON

ENOUGH! just kidding 3

**_____________**_heres the story..._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

You know that feeling you get, as if you're stuck in a world you just don't want to be into. A world filled with aliens, time travelers, espers, artificial humans, sliders, or even supernatural organizations. To be honest, Of course you don't. Things like this aren't supposed to exist, the average human life would be how mine was until just about a month ago. Then came the dreaded day I came face to face with the one and only, Haruhi Suzumiya.

Finally, it's my day off. I get to be free for a day of Haruhi's consistent ranting. At least now I'll get to rest my head and sle-

"Kyon! Report by clubroom immediately!" I can hear her yell loudly. "I'm giving you thirty seconds! NOW!"

What the hell wasn't it my day off, and how did Haruhi get into the principals office and use the speaker. I try to run as fast as I can into the clubroom. I

can still hear her counting down the numbers from thirty. As I pass by a few people on the way to the classroom I'm stumbling and running out of breathe. I had to say ' I'm sorry ' every few seconds to people I bumped into.

" 23, 22, 21, 20..."

God Haruhi, cut me a break.

"14, 13, 12 , 11..."

I'm almost at the clubroom, I can see Haruhi continueing to count down from five. I have this feeling that I should stop running and turn around.

"4, 3, 2, 1" she's still pouting. "Hmph!"

"Wha-," Next thing I knew I was being flung into the air by one of haruhi's brutal punches.

"You're late!" she says pointing her finger in between my eyes.

"How!" I protested. Are you crazy or what!?

"I said in the clubroom didn't I!"

"You said by the clubroom, Seaweed Brain!" I think she may be the dumbest girl on the face of the earth.

"N-Nevermind that, get into the clubroom," she turns her head while walking towards the clubroom. I begin to follow while noticing a slight redness on her cheeks. Is she sick? Suddenely she slams onto the door. "Ah, Goddamnit! That hurt!"

Scratch that, _the_ dumbest girl on the face of the earth.

"Why am I the only one that had to come?" I say after scanning the room.

"No your not, Yuki's here!" she says with a slight grin across her face.

Yuki is always there. It's as if she's not allowed to leave. I don't seem to mind her lack of social abilities anymore, facing the fact that she's a robot. An artificial human who was invented to be exact. She's quitely situated in the right corner of the room, not even glancing up to see what was the commotion. Completely still, scrolling her eyes down the page as if not disturbed with the chattering of Haruhi.

"You know Haruhi....." I seemed to blab out.

"What?" she questions. I can see in her eyes she takes this as a challenge. It's best not to say or else she'll be giving me another shot, which I need to be avoiding.

"N-Nevermind," I hope she lets it go....

"Okay?"

Wow that's all 'Okay?'.She actually let it go. Astonishing. Well at least I'm surprised. I was gonna say 'You know Haruhi, any boy would find themselves lucky to be alone with you. But to me it's quite unfortunate'. Any girl would be pissed, and knowing Haruhi the pain is much more deep, literally.

"Uh, anyway there's something I gotta say to you," she looked like she had to say something important. It made me a little nervous, as if she were to confess something.

"Well, we...,"

Oh shit here it comes. Is she going to confess her love to me or something. What? No way, what am I even implying?

"We..."

she doesn't look like she's gonna confess maybe it's something different.

"We..."

Here it comes...

"We'll be going to visit a new school to research on any abnormal activity! I got this idea in class when the teacher was talking about visiting a college to see what we want to do in our lives! All I want to do is find aliens! Soooo ......"

From there she goes on and on and on about our trip to Horikoshi High School. All I can hear from her is 'blah blah blah...' over my stressful thinking.

Was that it?

Just a High School?

Nothing important.

Really?

I begin to give attention to my concern, noticing that I didn't feel at all relieved. More Dissapointed. Wait! What? How am I disapointed that Haruhi was only meaning to say that? I wasn't waiting for something else! I'd rather have the lovely Asahina give a confession to me then Haruhi! I must be tired, that's it, tired. I have got to clear my head of these unwanted thoughts. I guess I'll rest here until someone mediates to wake me.

Dissapointed, _Cheh_, as _if._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of Chapter 1:**

A Sudden Dissapointment


End file.
